MUSE
by rzbts
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin bebas. jimin x all. Namjoon Seokjin Yoongi Hoseok Taehyung Jungkook
1. chapter 1

? x Jimin

M for mental healthy, manner, words, violence and sexual content in future chapters

.

.

Living is more painful than dying, so why i chose to live?

-

inspired from real life and HYYH - the notes JK

.

i only own this storyline

.. ..

Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

 _Alasannya?_ Karena aku terkurung dalam _kotak_ ini.

Meski kaki ku tak terpasung, tetap saja... aku ingin bebas.

 **MUSE** Pagi itu seperti biasa, Jimin memulai harinya dengan tenang. Matanya sudah terbangun bahkan saat jam bekernya belum sempat berdering. Selesai dengan seragam serta dasinya, Jimin segera menyambar tas ranselnya lalu turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Disana sang ibu tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sederhana, diyakini sebagai sarapan kesukaan Jimin, semangkuk sereal gandum dan segelas susu full cream tersaji di meja yang juga diyakini sebagai _spot_ kesukaan Jimin.

Eomma, besok akan ada pertemuan orang tua siswa". Jimin menarik kursi meja makan lalu mendudukan dirinya. Sedikit melirik pada cangkir di seberang meja yang sudah tandas isinya. Aroma kopi masih samar menguar di udara.

"Ne, Jiminie. Eomma selalu siap untuk Jimin". Nyonya Park tersenyum hangat pada Jimin sembari mengambil cangkir yang telah kosong tadi.

Sekosong hati Jimin.

Jimin tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu dari sang ibu.

"Bagaimana sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" lanjut ibu Jimin

Pertanyaan yang juga tak diharapkan oleh Jimin.

"Hmm. Biasa saja. Tidak banyak yang terjadi". Jimin menjawab sambil memasukkan sendokan sereal pertama ke dalam mulutnya. Pertanda percakap sudah selesai. Sang ibu sudah mengerti. Anaknya tidak ingin ditanya lebih lanjut.

Tapi bukan itu yang diingankan Jimin.

Jika boleh jujur, Jimin sudah lelah dengan keluarganya yang _sempurna._ Yang menganggap mereka mengerti Jimin."Jimin, untuk makan malam, mau makan diluar bersama eomma?"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedikit memiringkan wajahnya kearah sang ibu.

"Kau ingat nyonya Kim akan berkunjung ke Seoul akhir minggu ini. Ibu berencana untuk memberikan hadiah selamat datang". Jimin meraih gelas susu di hadapannya. menyesap sedikit untuk melancarkan tenggorokkannya.

"Eomma, kita sudah membicarakan ini". Jimin kembali menyendokkan serealnya. Tanda Jimin tidak tertarik.

"Ayolah, Jim. Ini bukan suap atau korupsi atau apalah itu. Cuma hadiah selamat datang. Sudah sepantasnya kita menyenangkan hati orang yang berhubungan dengan kita. Jika kita baik pada seseorang, orang itu juga akan baik pada kita".

Ibu Jimin menatap penuh harap pada Jimin yang kembali dengan tenang mengunyah serealnya.

' _Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengharap imbalan?'_ "Makan malam, oke. Shopping, big NO. Eomma, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika Appa menelpon eomma, tolong sampaikan tentang pertemuan wali besok. Siapa tahu appa bisa meluangkan waktu". Jimin menegakkan diri sambil meraih gelasnya lalu meminum habis isi gelas itu dalam sekali tenggak.

"Eomma akan menelponmu saat jam sekolah berakhir. Lee _ahjussi_ bisa menjemputmu di sekolah lalu mengantarmu menemui Eomma".

Jimin hanya mengiyakan lalu menyampirkan tasnya sebelum bergegas berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bis Jimin terus mencuri pandang pada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang duduk di bagian paling belakang. Seragam yang mereka kenakan sama- meski seragam Jimin terlihat 200 kali lebih rapi- tapi Jimin tidak mengenal mereka kecuali satu, si senior yang pernah mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke depan gerbang rumah Jimin. Yang menjadi alasan Jimin penasaran untuk memperhatikan gerombolan anak itu, Min Yoongi.

Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Semuanya hanya basa basi, mengikuti norma yang dianggap _normal_ dan _benar_ menurut lingkungan itu. Tapi Jimin bukan anak yang dingin atau pemalu. dia dikenal ramah. Hanya saja dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pelupa, terutama pada nama dan wajah senior serta juniornya - yang sebenarnya terjadi karena Jimin tidak pernah menganggap mereka semua penting.

Min Yoongi berbeda. Selain memang perilakunya yang mencolok di sekolahan, perawakannya pun mencolok diantara teman-temannya. Kulit seputih susu, dengan tinggi badan dibawah teman-teman satu _geng_ nya, juga kaki kurus bak _idol_ wanita.

Jimin jadi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

Yoongi sendiri tetap tenang di posisinya. Menyadari tatapan Jimin, tapi tetap mendengar ocehan teman-teman geng nya yang begitu heboh bercerita, memamerkan rencana akhir pekan mereka.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Jihoo. Kau tau kan? Siswi sekolah sebelah yang selalu menanyakan Yoongi. Dia percaya begitu saja jika aku akan mengajak Yoongi. Wanita itu sangat polos. hahaha".

Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan sementara Seunghoon menepuk bahu Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoongi, apa siswi secantik Jihoo pun tidak menarik di matamu? Yang polos begitu sedang _trend_ untuk dikencani". Jinwoo yang berada paling ujung menimpali.

"Aku sudah ada janji untuk akhir pekan. Ada yang ingin ku pastikan pada seseorang. Aku tidak ingin dia salah paham padaku. Jika tidak segera aku takut bocah itu tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dariku"

Saat itu mata Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu. Jimin yakin 100% kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya. Jimin tidak gentar. Mata mereka masih bertaut sampai Jimin tersenyum manis dan membuat alis Yoongi berkerut bingung. Jimin yang pertama memutuskan tatapan itu untuk membereskan tasnya lalu berdiri. Yoongi masih menatapnya heran, teman-temannya masih asik dengan dunia mereka. Bis berhenti pertanda telah sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya, dekat sekolah mereka.

Sebelum keluar, Jimin kembali menoleh ke belekang, kearah Yoongi. Dia membungkukkan badan, tersenyum sebelum melangkah turun dari bis. Teman-teman Yoongi seketika semakin heboh. Mereka tidak mengenal Jimin.

"Bocah itu tadi membungkuk ke arah kita, kan? Dia menyapa kita, kan?"

"Bocah macam apa yang memberikan hormat pada geng seperti kita?"

"Dia satu sekolah dengan kita, kan? Benar tidak ada yang kenal?"

 _"Kau mengundangku, Park Jimin?"_ Batin Yoongi

 **TBC** Semoga ga kena writer block. rencananya ini dibikin all x jimin / jimin center. cerita masih berkembang. this chap yoongi. next chap jk!

mainly about friendship and society/mental/psychologic/anxiety/phobia/love.

update pendek-pendek atau panjang?


	2. chapter 2

Living is more painful than dying, so why i chose to live?

.

.

"Jimin!"

"Park Jimin!"

Kim Taehyung. Teman Jimin. Atau begitulah istilah yang biasa digunakan manusia untuk menyebut seseorang selain keluarga yang dekat denganmu. Teman Jimin yang sulit ditebak, dan Jimin tidak pernah ambil pusing untuk menebak-nebak atau mencampuri urusannya. Itu juga yang membuat Taehyung nyaman dengan Jimin.

Saat naik ke kelas dua dan siswa dirotasi, Taehyung menemukan Jimin duduk di samping mejanya. Sedikit ragu karena Jimin terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, mungkin Jimin tidak akan suka padanya. Jangan salah paham! Taehyung bukan anak nakal. Hanya saja dia sering _moody._ Tidak mengherankan jika tiba-tiba Taehyung menghilang saat jam pelajaran. Dia bisa sangat berisik lalu menit kemudian sangat diam.

Saat itu Jimin duluan yang menyapa Taehyung saat Taehyung sedang menarik kursinya untuk duduk. Jimin tidak pernah bertanya aneh-aneh. Malah Taehyung yang sering bercerita yang aneh-aneh. Meski Jimin terlihat biasa saja, sesungguhnya dia tertarik pada kehidupan Taehyung. Taehyung itu _bebas_ dalam artian hidupnya mengikuti aliran. Terserah. Tapi aliran itu tidak cukup membawa Jimin hanyut. Jimin butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat.

"Tae!"

Jimin protes saat earphone kanan nya ditarik paksa oleh Taehyung. Taehyung hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ayolah, temani aku Jim. Sebentar saja". Taehyung memohon pada Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah ada janji, Tae". Jimin berujar malas, kembali memfokuskan diri pada komik yang tengah dibacanya. Mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas yang sepi. Jam istirahat, siswa kebanyakan sedang makan di kantin. Jimin hanya membeli roti dan susu pisang yang sudah habis dimakan saat perjalanan menuju kelas. Sementara Taehyung tidak membeli apa-apa. Sedang puasa. Hari terakhirnya puasa karena hari itu juga dia akan membeli album yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu sebelum jam makan malam. Ayolah Jim, _please._ "

"Aku tidak mengerti, sejak kapan kau suka BTS?". Jimin menutup komiknya dan melepas earphonenya yang satu lagi. Fokusnya sudah sepenuhnya berada pada Taehyung.

"Entahlah Jim. Mungkin sejak Acara musik tahunan akhir tahun lalu. Mereka berbeda".

"Kita harus mengantri dengan ratusan fans wanita. Yakinkan aku, Tae". Jimin malas. Tapi tidak apa. Mungkin jika dia pergi dengan Taehyung ibunya tidak akan bisa memintanya ikut membeli hadiah untuk keluarga Kim.

Taehyung bingung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya agar Jimin mau menemaninya.

"Aku akan menraktirmu... Hmmm.. es krim? atau _jajangmyeon?_ bagaimana? ayolah. aku ini hanya siswa biasa. aku bahkan sudah sebulan lebih tidak mampir ke kantin Baek ahjumma".

"Bukan soal makanan Tae. Aku akan ditraktir ibuku makan malam, kalau kau lupa".

"Lalu apa?"

Jimin berfikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang diinginkannya dari Taehyung.

"Besok, aku ikut bolos". Senyum penuh makna Jimin terpatri.

 _"Ne, eomma"._ Jimin akhirnya mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya. Nyonya Park sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Jimin berkali-kali terlihat dari layar ponsel Jimin. Jimin sengaja.

 _"Jimin, kau dimana? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?"._ Tanya ibu Jimin

 _"Tentu eomma, aku baik. Ada apa?"._

 _"Lee ahjussi menunggu mu di gerbang sekolah dan sekarang sudah sepi tapi dia tidak menemukanmu"._ Suara ibu Jimin terdengar khawatir. Anaknya tidak biasa menghilang apalagi jika mereka sudah membuat janji.

 _"Ah benar. Mian eomma. Aku lupa menghubungi eomma. Aku sedang bersama Taehyung. Hanya sebentar. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung menemui eomma. Eomma kirim saja alamat restorannya"._

 _"Tapi Jimin..."_

 _"Aku akan menelpon eomma lagi nanti, jangan lupa mengirim alamatnya"_

 _bip!_

Taehyung tersenyum lucu di samping Jimin. Fikirnya dia sudah menyelamatkan Jimin dari ibunya sekaligus mendapatkan teman untuk mengantri. Pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Jimin. Para fangirl BTS tidak berhenti menatap mereka saat mengantri. Bahkan ada yang memotret dan menyapa mereka. Jimin selalu menjawab mereka dengan ramah, jika Taehyung sendiri dia pasti akan mati kutu.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku Jim". Taehyung membuka percakapan mereka yang sempat terhenti karena panggilan dari ibu Jimin. Taehyung meminum cola dingin dihadapannya. Menunggu Jimin memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya lalu membalas.

"Oh, kau lupa berapa jam kita mengantri dan seberapa lebar aku tersenyum pada _noona-noona_ yang ada disana? Dan jangan lupakan ini!"

Jimin mengangkat tas kertas yang berada di sisinya. Tas itu berisi album-album BTS.

"Kau tidak bilang akan membeli sebanyak ini, Tae. Uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli game console terbaru yang dulu kau inginkan. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya nanti. Tapi aku harus membeli album BTS sebanyak yang aku bisa agar aku bisa pergi ke fansign mereka".

Taehyung tersenyum. Membayangkan saat dia bisa bersalaman dan bertemu langsung dengan BTS.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menraktir ku di tempat yang lebih mahal dari ini". Jimin masih protes.

"Eh ayolah. Aku yakin restoran yang akan kau datangi nanti malam adalah restoran termahal di Seoul. Untuk apa aku memanjakanmu".

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal makan malam" Potong Jimin

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Yoongi sunbae?"

Jimin mulai memakan waffle yang ada di hadapannya dengan hikmat. Kebiasaan Jimin. Dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu tertarik pada sesuatu.

"Yoongi sunbae? Min Yoongi?. Tentu saja. Manusia yang paling ditakuti diangkatannya. Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya di game center dekat stasiun. Dia sangat jago bermain dart asal kau tahu". Kebiasaan Taehyung. Menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Apa dia tinggal di daerah tempat tinggalku? Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Aku takut aku berlaku tidak sopan karna aku tidak menyapanya. Jika aku benar aku harus berhati-hati lain kali". Jimin sudah siap dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Tidak mau Taehyung curiga atau bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Seingatku dia tinggal di apartemen dengan temannya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin tinggal di daerah perumahan, Jim. Mungkin kau salah lihat".

"Kau benar. Syukurlah kalau begitu". Jimin tersenyum lega. Sandiwaranya yang lain.

TBC

yoonmin? vmin? or?

alur lambat?


End file.
